The Greatest Gift
by lolhidude
Summary: This is for Mothers' day 2016. It honors every mother both in real life and in the ATLA/LoK Universe. I will be using feature writing style in here. I'm saving the best for last. I do not own Legend of Korra and Avatar: the Last Airbender.
1. Kuvira

_Takes place a few days after she was welcomed in Suyin's residence_

Her smile reminds me of my mother's never-fading beauty; the same goes with the sincerity and passion in her eyes. The cleanliness and chastity in mother's heart was very much alike to her's-a heart that never seemed to commit sins. All these things bring me to the past, yet it felt so distant from my heart, like I traveled away from who I was.

My life here these prior days has been full of despair and darkness; my heart would burst after I've been daggered by these past events. The matriarch assured me that this city is the safest among the rest, but the ghosts of the past couldn't stop sneaking in my bedroom at night!

As the sun entered the heavens, I didn't feel any more different. I saw the matriarch with concerned eyes gazing at my eyes. "It's time to move on. Wherever your mother may be, I'm sure she'll be proud to learn of her daughter being brave. I'll help you to be a better person; I know she couldn't be any happier to see her daughter growing up to be a very intelligent woman, okay?" she remarked.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Woohoo! One chapter down! I will be uploading everyday until May 8 (GMT+8).**


	2. Sokka

_In loving memory of Kya._

Her warm, inviting embrace called me with a voice fallen from the heavenly skies. The tenderness in her smile showered light to my day. The tranquility of her lullabies put me to a catnap.

The scent of the seaweeds she cooks passes through my nostrils-that ambrosial scent lingers in my memory. How I miss the sound of the boiling seaweed; my sister and I are very well familiarized with that sound. It surely will be nice to taste her fried pig chicken, once more!

As I stood in the layer of snow before the rock that says it all, a lump comes to my throat, and an unnoticable salty liquid escaped from my eyes. It has been 40 years since our last meeting physically, but I still yearn for her passionate embrace, the delicacies she make, and the beauty she possessed. My sister thinks I didn't love our mother the same way she did, yet she doesn't know how much I love her and I miss her.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sokka is around 40 here. About the last sentence, thank Katara for that. (See Southern Raiders for that.)**


	3. Asami

_Sato Estates, 158 AG_

The moon was nowhere to be seen; it was covered by the thick clouds floating in the night sky. Amidst the heavenly sight was lightning trying to split the sky into two and thunder longing to scare me. How frightened I felt- I hid under my covers whilst whimpering; I called out to my mother several times until she came with her newly-trimmed eyebrows raised.

"Asami, what might be bothering you?" my mother, Yasuko, asked in a genuine mellow-toned voice. I told her about the lighting and thunder joining forces to petrify me. She cuddled me, and assured me that everything will be alright.

The night went on constantly; I was put to a peaceful slumber by my mother. I thought everything was going to be alright now that I was asleep, but the next thing I remembered was waking up in the middle of the night by the sound of fire and coarse cries. I ran as fast as I could to my mother who was being attacked by firebenders.

"Asami, stay away. Go find your father. I can handle this," she muttered those words while dodging the firebenders' attacks; I sprinted to my father's room, and woke him up. "Daddy! Mommy is being attacked by firebenders!" I cried while banging his door. He opened his door with eyes wide, he called the metalbending police force, and raced along with me to go back to my room.

We arrived with seeing my mother still fighting back. "Don't touch them! You can get all my jewels, but stay away from them!" she exclaimed. The firebender didn't listen, he sent an inferno to her; she fell to the ground with a great impact.

"Hiroshi, take care of Asami. Don't forget how much I-I love you," she said her antemortem message to Daddy. They kissed each other, then Daddy let my mother fall to the ground. Tears ran through his cheeks like mine; that was the last time I would see her.

The police was late by a few seconds. It was all over when they came, and the triad was out of sight.

I slept with my father that night. I could barely sleep every time I remember the sight of seeing my mother die in front of me.

Even if my mother departed from this world, her sacrifices and deeds still live by in our hearts. She may not be seeing me grow up to the woman she looked forward to, but I promise to be a woman like her.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I wish Yasuko's death was more detailed, but it's fun making up stuff.**


	4. Toph

_On the way to Beifong Estates_

Look who has decided to invite me over- my parents. They told me to go with my little badgermoles, Lin and Su, with me. Knowing dad, he despises immature children (or maybe just fun) too much so, I just wish those two would stop causing a ruckus while we're in there; even just for once please!

Oh, for the love of Oma, kill me now! We just travelled a few meters, and there we go again! Suyin accidentally stepped on Lin's sandal, then Lin scowled at her, then started pulling her hair; why are those kids like that?

"Lin, Su, why can't you survive a day without fighting? It's not as if you would die if you didn't fight each other!" I cleared my throat to get their attention. They looked at me with a puzzled look on their face. Lin glared at me and sighed

"Mom, maybe you should be asking why Su can't be just disciplined for once. All her life, she can't even act properly. You aren't disciplining her enough," Lin tried to hide the anger in her voice. Okay, now who is she to lecture me of parenting? This is getting the better of me.

The trip held this awkward atmosphere all throughout. When I reached mom's- no, our house,Lin and Su raced to their grandparents. Mom looked at them with delight, while dad looked at me.

"You made it Toph!" my mom let go of Lin and Su, then sprinted to me, without forgetting her decorum; what a legend, mom. Dad entertained the kids, then mom escorted me in. The house didn't change a bit, you know.

We talked over dinner. I'm impressed Su and Lin were silent- especially Su! Mom flooded me with many questions, like how Republic City is, how Twinkle Toes is; I don't mind the questions, but didn't we just meet a couple of months ago.

Toph Beifong just died- I swear. The girls had a verbal challenge tonight. Me and Twinkle Toes weren't like that when we were younger!

Mom saw me mumbling in my room. She sat on a far edge on my bed, and looked at me. She never did this to me before, even as a child!

"Is something the matter, Toph?" she asked. I told her my issue, and nodded. Does that mean my mom knows everything; oh kill me, Oma!

"Toph, you're giving them too much freedom. Discipline them," she stressed. Lin was right, I didn't discipline them at all. But…

"I'm their mom, and not you! I do what I want with them. You gave me little freedom before. I don't want to make them feel the pains of being imprisoned by their own parents, and not having a friend for 12 years!" I exclaimed, rising from the bed. Mom looked at me with sadness. I guess I went over to the boarder too much.

"Whatever makes you happy, dear. Good-" I interrupted her. There was something I had to ask her- something very important! I don't know how to say this, but impromptu would do for now!

"Mom, wait. I need to ask you something- is dad mad at me?" I ran to her. Everytime I'm here, he's been talking with Lin, and not me. He's ignoring me.

"Ever since you ran away, he's been blaming himself for your loss. He said he let you out so quick. Do you remember how you escaped from the guards? He fired those guards for being so incompetent. Now that you're here, he could never see you the same way again. The blind, helpless, little girl he saw is not the same. He is seeing the strong, independent chief of police of Republic City," she went away from the door and went back to me. I don't regret leaving. If I didn't leave, Twinkle Toes is nothing!

"So, why aren't you mad at me?" I questioned her. I mean, seriously- why wouldn't she be mad at me even when I first came here?

"I wasn't mad at you. I was just sad that you wouldn't be here anymore. But then, I remembered you were helping the avatar. I was very proud when I heard you helped bring down the Fire Lord. And now, I couldn't be prouder to shout to the whole world that my daughter is the United Republic's first Chief of Police," she said. So, she wasn't mad at me unlike dad. I feel flattered about what she said.

"Thanks, mom. And… I'm s-sorry,"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Took me 3 days to write this chapter. It's writer's block, I guess. I can't promise to post the other 2 chapters today in one piece.**


	5. Suyin

_In the city of Zaofu..._

I sat on a green swivel chair in my office as I await for a very important meeting. The papers in my desk are organized in a proper fashion; they were contracts and several alike about Zaofu. I just can't wait to meet her after all these years-we didn't see or heard from each other for almost a decade now.

"Honey, she's here," my husband, Baatar, told me from behind the door. Looks like it's showdown time, isn't it? I followed him to the courtyard; there I saw the airship she rode and my visitor.

"Hey, Su. Long time, hm?" my mother, Toph Beifong, said in her rough bravado. She's around her 50's now, and she hasn't changed an inch. I ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Mom, who is that?" my eldest son, Junior, went to me and mom along with Huan, Opal, and Kuvira. Opal bowed respectfully without knowing who mom really is. Kuvira grinned widely at Junior.

"Baatar, this woman is Toph Beifong. She is the greatest earthbender in the world, she invented metalbending at the age of 12, became the United Republic's first ever chief of police, helped the Avatar defeat the Fire lord, and a champion in Earth Rumble," Kuvira explained. She knows all these facts about mom; she's a well-read kid after all- I'm so proud of her. Junior stared with wide eyes at Kuvira.

Mom looked at Kuvira with fascination. But, I noticed something odd about her. She wasn't wearing her uniform like she usually does.

We went inside to eat. Once we finished, mom and I went to my office to discuss matters.

After all, we haven't heard of each other for nearly a decade.

I asked her why isn't she wearing her uniform. Her eyes went shut for a while. She deeply sighed, then looked at me.

"A year after you left Republic City, I resigned. It's a shame for a Chief of Police to be a lawbreaker, hm? So, Lin took my place," she looked at me nonchalantly. It was my fault why her badge was stripped off; I should've known better- I must apologize to show courtesy.

She assured me everything is fine; on the bright side, she was called a hero, she said. Maybe I should bring up the past right now. If only Lin were here, we could be well for once.

"Mom, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you and Lin when I was younger."

"My parents barely gave me freedom, while I gave you too much. Oh right, my beautiful daughter who had a flawless face doesn't exist anymore because of you. She sweared that the next time you meet each other, there will be another 100-year-war; this time, in the Earth Kingdom." Seems like mom never fails to make laugh. I guess she's right- okay, apologize once more, Su!

Our conversation grew longer and longer by the minutes pass by. We had the same laughter we had when I was younger.

"I'm sure you're going to die, Su. Who are you kidding- six kids? You and Lin were already a pain in my ass!" Six? Don't I have five- unless… Kuvira.

"Oh, I adopted the girl who knew you more than my biological kids." I never really adopted Kuvira legally. All I'm doing is treating her like my own.

"Zaofu has become an orphanage for geniuses, huh? That girl completely knew who I was! Teach your kids history, Su!" she said aloofly.

I laughed for the first time in weeks. For so long, I've been stuck with paperworks-dull paperworks. My husband and I had too much duties, we barely have time with the kids; that made this world dull, but now that mom is here, I laughed like a mental patient!

"So, I told her, 'I'm blind!'. Some people are too stupid to understand what blindness is. Can you believe that even your Aunt Katara fell for blind jokes?" she squealed. I glanced at the clock, and saw the time running fast; it was midnight.

"I guess I need to go. I need a rest. Good night, Su," she yawned.

"Good night, mom."

 **Author's Note:**

 **I just made up the timeline. I read somewhere that Mike and Bryan confirmed Kuvira's age as 21 (in Season 4, I believe). I'm more comfortable for a boy older in a couple. So, I made up a Beifong timeline, and decided Baatar would be as old as Kuvira. Huan is probably two years older than Baatar. Opal is 14-15 at around Season 3. And, I guess Wei and Wing are 11-12 in Season 3. The reason why Wei and Wing didn't appear here is because they're too young to be walking around.**


	6. Baatar

My sister is born today; her name is Opal, from what I remember. I hope she won't be a bender. Of course I'm not sinking my sister's potential, but I don't want to be left out by mom and my brother.

Mom doesn't talk to me often, but she spends so much time with Huan and her stupid papers! I thought, if I could be a bender even for a day, mom would appreciate me for who I am, and Huan and I can play some earth soccer or something like that!

I came to see Opal in mom's room. I saw mom leaning on her bed weakly with Opal in her arms. I sat at the edge of her bed and mumbled the slightest word I can- "what?"

"What do you mean, Junior?" she raised her eyebrows. I couldn't help but gulp.

"What if Opal will be a bender?" An awkward silence filled the room. Mom looked at me with confusion. I held back my tears bravely; I will not cry.

"Then I would be happy" she smiled. That is what she feels about me. I see.

"Does that mean you weren't happy when you knew I wasn't a bender?"

A silence surrounded us. Mom couldn't answer me; maybe she really was disappointed in me.

"Junior, I love you the way you are. That's the challenge of becoming a mother- you should divide your love and time to everyone. But now that you said it, I felt as if I failed. I'm sorry if I didn't becoming the mother you wanted." Hm, I guess I made her go that far.

"You know, when I was a kid, my mom gave me and my sister freedom. We did everything we wanted. I joined a triad, and helped the bad guys steal before. But that didn't make mom stop loving me. So, even if you're not a bender, I still love you like how I love your siblings."

"I'm sorry."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Poor Junior. The last two chapters will be the greatest… seriously. They will be the most complex. And there will be a little twist. And now, I'm thinking of an epilogue. Woohoo! After this, I can make a Miss Saigon fanfic. Ehh, no one cares.**


End file.
